


Warden Stamina

by CptEmie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I've had this on my tumblr forever, Morning Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Tent Sex, choose your own warden lady, everybody needs to have a piece about this, fluffy sex, intentionally vague female, it's required of the fandom, morning wood means morning sex, that famous warden stamina, time to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptEmie/pseuds/CptEmie
Summary: Alistair and the Warden share a little morning recreation before pulling up camp.





	Warden Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to xStephyG for always being my favourite.

“Sweetheart?” She woke up to long, slow, open-mouthed kissing being planted along her neck and shoulders. His voice was still thick with sleep. 

“Mm?” She was still too far in the Fade to open her eyes, but she shifted slightly against him, fitting their hips together and causing a lazy grin to break the mask of sleep. She rolled her hips against his just enough to earn a quiet moan.

“Don’t do that unless you’re going to wake up,” he murmured in her ear.  
  
“Can’t help it,” she mumbled, shifting until she was flush against his morning erection. “Wouldn’t want to waste…”  
  
She could feel him grin against her shoulder, as he pushed her tunic aside to bear more and more skin. “Warden stamina,” he reminded her, nipping at the bottom of her throat.  
  
“Do we have time for Warden stamina?” Bordering on fully awake, she rolled over to face him. The moment she was, he descended on her mouth, startling a gasp out of her, and coaxing out a litany of moans to follow. He knew every inch of her, but his hands still always gave the impression of searching – of hunting for new patches of undiscovered skin, or questing for new ways to make her arch against him.  
  
When he dragged his lips down the line of her jaw, he made a short, assenting grunt. “They’ll wait,” he mumbled.  
  
“Who?” she sucked in a breath as one of his sword-calloused hands slipped under her tunic (well, his tunic that she “borrowed” for sleeping) and roughly cupped one of her breasts. They were a handful for her – plenty to hold – but his large hands enveloped them completely in a way that she hadn’t expected to feel so entirely arousing. It was all she could do to keep her head. “Darkspawn aren’t going to wait for…” she hissed as he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it as he went.  
  
“They’ll have to,” he slipped his other hand up her stomach and pulled his tunic off of her in one long motion, leaving her gloriously bare in his arms.  
  
“Ali—” His name came out on a moan as he closed his teeth around her other nipple, teasing and tugging at the bud before soothing it with his tongue.  
  
“Yes, love?” He sounded absolutely smug, kissing his way across the valley between her breasts to pay homage to every part of her chest. She could only squirm against him, swallowing the little gasps and moans his clever fingers were eliciting, the closer they got to her core. When he slipped the tips of his fingers under her smalls she nearly whimpered. “Was there something you wanted to say?” He grinned at her, unapologetic.  
  
“You’re a terrible person,” she told him, voice hoarse with desire. She shoved his hand away, reaching instead to pull the waistband of his own smalls down over his hips and abandoning them around his knees. His thick cock stood out proudly from its thatch of light reddish brown hair, and she felt no hesitation whatever in wrapping one of her long hands around the base of him, stroking purposefully upwards and then down again, watching his face slacken in pleasure.  
  
With her unoccupied hand, she undid the laces of her own smallclothes and tossed them aside. “Luckily for you, love? I am, too.” In one composed motion, she rolled him onto his back and planted one of her knees on either side of his hips, hovering carefully with her slick heat just above the tip of his rigid cock.  
“Love…” the way he called for her was like a prayer, and the way he looked up at her when she was above him no less idolizing. He made her feel like a queen, poised on the brink of becoming a common sinner.  
  
And the guttural way he groaned when she sank down on him – wet and welcoming from nothing more than kisses and a few determined touches – it was pure heaven.  
  
Their heads fell back in unison: he, continually surprised at how well she fit him, how well the tops of her thighs were cradled perfectly by his hips and how voluptuous her curves felt when he set his hands on her waist; she, rendered momentarily immobile by the sweet burn of the way he so completely filled and stretched her almost beyond reason and breathless with how soft the skin of his perfectly freckled hips always felt beneath her fingertips as she lifted herself up on him, only to sink back down again.  
  
He let her build their rhythm, holding tight to her hips – fingers fitted over permanent bruise marks from daily encounters – and watching the rise and fall of her breasts until the first bead of sweat dripped down between them.  
  
Fast as lightning, he sat up and drew her in with an arm around her waist so he could trace the path of the single bead back up across her collarbone and along her neck until he could bury his other hand in her hair and tug her head to the side to allow him better access to the column of her throat. The sound she made – a guttural combination of a moan and a deep purr – was unlike anything he had ever heard. Only from her, and only when he bid it come out. Just the sound of it threatened to tip him over the edge.  
  
It was followed by a short yelp as he flipped them over, laying her on her back with her head comfortably on a pillow, but relentless in the steady pace at which he drove into her. In less than a moment they were perfectly readjusted, with her legs thrown over either of his shoulders so that the further he leaned over her, the deeper he would fill her.  
  
He was large enough to stretch on his own, but as the thick sound of damp skin hitting damp skin quickened to nearly a frenzy, she could feel the head of his cock tease the entrance of her womb with every thrust.  
  
With each increasingly erratic jerk of his hips, she cried his name a little louder. And when his thumb pressed insistent circles to her swollen clit, she flew apart without a single moment’s notice – white sparks dancing across her vision as she reached out to clutch his arms for support. The pulsing swell of her velvet heat around his cock made him stutter, driving himself into her still tensed heat twice more before spilling himself inside her with an incoherent shout.  
  
She pulled him down to her with a grin, letting her tongue tangle with his before tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. She could still feel him inside her – still hard and wanting – and she rolled her hips against his knowingly.  
  
“Warden stamina,” he reminded her, urging her onto her hands and knees.


End file.
